Winter Wonderland
by The Arena
Summary: complete! Sasuke and Naruto have gone to Norway on their 5 year anniversary... and I imagine you can guess the rest. Yaoi SasuNaru LEMONSMUT R&R?


_**Title; Winter Wonderland**_

**NON BETA VERSION**** –Reviews on grammar will be used for kitty litters. **

**Disclaimer; I own them all and I shall rule the world with my brilliantness… or whatever.**

**Warning ;****It is ****yaoi****, boy on boy****, lots of ****buttsmecksing****, heavily induced with fluff too**** etc. so please leave if your delicate eyes can't tolerate such things.**

**Rated****; M for molestation**

**This is a****n ****oneshot**** for faaborg84, cause****…****I am not sure why exactly, something with me getting beer next time we were partying. ****Well****anywho****, it is for her.**

**I just did it for fun, so comments on posi****tions,**** grammar etc. will be used as fertilizer for my flowers.**

**Summary; ****Sasuke**** and ****Naruto**** have gone to Norwa****y on their 5**** year anniversary and.. ****well**** you can guess the rest I imagine. X3**

**R&R!**

**-**

**-**

"Oh. My. Frickin. Gawd..! Sasuke look! We are finally here!"

"You don't say dobe.." Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder looking and waiting for Naruto to unstick himself from the giant window facade where one could see the snowy sceneries displaying on the mountains from.

"I can't wait to go snowboarding an-and.. the after ski parties.. Like everything!" Naruto said smiling widely, before he involuntarily grabbed his bag that was stuffed into his chest by an impatient Sasuke.

"Ite.. what was that for!?" Naruto pouted, glaring daggers after Sasuke, as Sasuke had turned and was heading for the exit.

"Let's get going.." Sasuke said boringly, pocketing his hand and walked towards the exit.

"Oi! Wait for me.. !?"

As the two of them walked outside to the airport parking lot, they took a cab to their hotel which was lying up on one of the slopes leading up to one of the mountains, or big ass hills if you will.

"You twu hiere to hit on se fine Norwigian girls??" The cab driver asked in a very bad Nordic accent, smiling cocky in the back mirror to Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting in the back of the cab, Naruto watching every patch of snow on the way with much fascination, and Sasuke sitting and glaring out the front window with a stern look as always.

"Uhm.. no.." Naruto said almost inaudible, blushing ten different kind of red in manner of seconds.

Sasuke smirked. 'God the dobe is cute when he falls short on words.. just like..' then the raven haired boy coughed lightly and pulled himself from his thoughts, because this was not the place to recall such bedroom adventures, nor others for that matter. There were other places for such…. Activities.

'Cough cough'

"Well I hrope you will enjuy your stay, Norway is nice this trime of year.." The driver said, still smilingly as they arrived to the hotel.

'I am sure we will..' Sasuke thought in his mind, with a hint of expectation hidden in his non-existent Uchiha smile as he paid the driver, and got their luggage.

oOoOoWinterwonderlandoOoOo

Entering the wooden hotel, Naruto almost stumbled over his own feet as he glared around, trying to observe as much as possible. It was a nice 5 star hotel – 'The fuck! Sasuke didn't have to choose a 5 star hotel!?' - , with beautiful furniture and all the modern technology that money seemed to could afford, which included ski driers, flat screen television in every area, a modern and very stylish bar and much, much more.

Naruto didn't listen to a word of what Sasuke asked the receptionist about; as he was too busy glaring at a polar bear skin laying spread out on the floor.

"Dobe.. you coming.." Sasuke lifted a dark brow at Naruto.

"wha- oh.. Yea!" Naruto was fast behind Sasuke who was already on his way up the stairs.

"Sasuke where are we going.. we are passing all the rooms.." Naruto asked, slamming ungentle into Sasuke, who had haltered abrupt in front of a two sided wooden door at the end of the hall. Sasuke stuck his key in, opening both doors wide open.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he took in the size of the room.

"The fuck Sasuke! It is HUUUGE!?" Naruto was already gone with the speed of lightning when Sasuke walked in and paid the piccolo for delivering their luggage to their room.

"I mean! Have you seen the size of this tub!?" Naruto suddenly yelled from the joining bathroom.

Sasuke sighed.

'Yes, that is also why I booked this room you baka..' he mentally smacked his forehead.

"SHRIIIEK!?" Sasuke dropped the bags which he had picked up in chock, and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"WHAT!?" He glared at Naruto, afraid of something might have happened the moronic blond boyfriend of his.

"Look!?" Naruto pointed out the enormous window facade, as he plastered a smile across his entire face.

"What?" Sasuke walked annoyed over to look out.

'That dobe.. I nearly shit myself there..'

"They have that pipeline I told you about, the one in the brochure!?" Sasuke smacked his forehead. It couldn't be helped this time. Naruto just had that kind of reaction on him sometimes.

"hn." Sasuke commented and walked back out to their luggage, and trotted with heavy footsteps into the bedroom, unpacking his bag.

'He simply never seize to amaze me.. ' As he placed a sweater on the bed he saw a note lying.

Note;

"Dear Mr. Uchiha, We are happy to have you and your guest here at Winter Star Hotel. Hope you will enjoy your stay here at us, and we inform you that the agreed arrangements have been set up; you just call the reception to get confirmation of time and place. Greetings Mr. Duncan Quest – Owner of Winter Star Hotel."

"Sasuke how is the bed?!?" Naruto yelled, walking out from the bathroom.

Sasuke quickly hid the note in his pants, as Naruto stopped in front of the bed.

"Is it a king?" Naruto asked, glaring and measuring the size of the bed with his arms.

"No, just a queen.." Sasuke said uninterested, and then attended to his unpacking business again.

"What?? Just a queen?? In this huge ass room, we only get a queen?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, like an over spoiled child.

"Dobe. I ordered a queen.." Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto.

"Why would you do that? The one back home is barely a queen.." Naruto asked in a boring voice, lifting a confused brow at Sasuke.

'I have to explain everything to him don't I… sigh..'

Sasuke dropped his shirt, and walked over to Naruto and placed his arms around his waist.

"Why did we come here?" He asked monotone, as only a true Uchiha could do it.

" 'Cause we have five years anniversary..?" Naruto replied, placing his arms around Sasuke's neck, smiling.

"Yes…then tell me this, why should we have a king size bed then?" Naruto pondered, glaring around the room as if it in some magic way held all the answers.

"I..don't know.." he finally said, concluding.

"Why would I need a big bed, when all I want is to be with you.." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto closer, and placing a butterfly kiss on his jaw.

"..and kiss you.." Sasuke said low, trailing a row of soft kisses on Naruto's jaw line, all the way to the tip of his ear.

"..and screw you senseless.." Sasuke whispered in his ears, making the blond shudder in his embrace.

Naruto's breathing hitched momentarily as Sasuke kissed Naruto behind his ear. A spot Sasuke knew, made Naruto quiver with delight.

"mm.. Suke we can't do it.. now.." Naruto closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, giving in to Sasuke's soft.. wet.. lips.

"Who says we can't.." Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto, slowly moving a hand under the thick jacket Naruto was still wearing.

"mnnhh… " Naruto's fingers fiddled with Sasuke's dark strains of hair, as he could feel Sasuke's hands caressing the lower of his back.

Sasuke then slowly began unzipping Naruto's obnoxiously orange jacket with his other hand, and slowly slipping it down his shoulders to his elbows.

"It is three in the afternoon.." Naruto finally said, softly pulling in Sasuke's hair unconsciously.

"hn.." Sasuke took a step forward, making Naruto take a step backward, so they were advancing their way back to the bathroom.

Naruto couldn't step back any further, and was pushed against the giant window façade that covered the entire length of one of the sides in the bathroom.

Sasuke interlaced one hand with Naruto's, as he began to suck ferociously on Naruto's bottom lip, and letting his other hand unzip Naruto's, now very tight jeans.

Naruto opened up to Sasuke's demanding tongue, opening his eyes at half mast, looking directly into Sasuke's onyx ones. They seemed almost hypnotic, the way they were dazed and filled with desire, as Sasuke explored Naruto's wet cave.

Sasuke slid a hand down the tight jeans, taking a solid hold on his blond boyfriend's firm ass, still pushing Naruto against the window façade the meanwhile. Naruto squeezed their interlaced fingers, as he felt Sasuke's tight grip, moaning into the searing kiss.

It was the only confirmation the raven haired boy needed to proceed further with his ministrations.

The ever intensified kiss ended, leaving Naruto panting shallow and fast, but Sasuke continued with the bruising kisses down hyperventilating blond, and ever so easily stepping in between his legs.

As there begun to be created friction between their clothed and erect members, Sasuke groaned and pushed both with his hand in Naruto's pants and with his own crotch against Naruto, wanting more of that sweet, wonderful.. friction.

"Sa..-suke.." The words came out fewer and fewer, and became more and more incoherent as Naruto's mind began being drugged and flooded with every touch that the raven haired goddess before him made.

Sasuke retreated his hands, only to shed himself from his heavy winter coat, letting it fall weighty to the tiled floor. He then attacked the blue eyed lover in front of him, placing both hands underneath Naruto's ass, lifting him up against the window.

Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's slim neck again, as the blissful clothed fucking continued mercilessly.

"aaerrh.." Naruto closed his eyes hard shut, due to the sensational feeling spreading throughout his body for every second they touched.

Sasuke's hand wandered down Naruto's left thigh, and all the way to his foot, slowly pulling off the big winter boot, and letting it drop with a 'thump' to the floor. He then let his hand wander ever so slow back, sliding it back down in the blond's tight jeans and boxers.

With almost no problems he let his hand find Naruto's tight opening, and with slow thrust against the clothed blond, he slit a finger inside. A small whimper, a pleading for more, left Naruto as he could feel Sasuke tease him.

Naruto bit his lip, as Sasuke with slow movements let his finger slide in and out of him, before adding a second finger.

Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt in his fist, knocking his head against the glass in bliss. The sensation of Sasuke stretching and teasing him was almost unbearable, sending small flashes of white light through his flooded mind.

A groan left Sasuke, as he could hear Naruto's whimpers and moans in his ear, as his fingers briefly ran over the sweet spot in the blond's body. But the bloody jeans were becoming a nuisance, for both of them.

Kissing Naruto's neck, Sasuke slowly took his hand out of Naruto's jeans, and letting some of the heavy pressure of the blond, so Naruto again touched the floor.

Naruto opened his blue eyes, they were hazy and he felt utterly warm from the feeling Sasuke had created in his body. He looked into Sasuke's deep obsidian ones, seeing they were extraordinary dark and with the same hazy feature that graced Naruto's own blue ones.

With no word spoken, only pants, moans and pleadings, Naruto took a small step forward, letting his eyes wander from the raven haired boys eyes, to his silky lips, and then to his clearly erect member in his pants.

Naruto's hands slipped down from Sasuke's neck, down his chest, and to the hem of his jeans.

With briefly eye contact, Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans – 'the fuck! Why does he have to jeans there only has buttons!?'. Annoyed with the slow progress, Sasuke took over and ripped his jeans open.

'To slow there dobe..'

Naruto let a small smirk travel across his face, as he took hold of the hem of Sasuke's pants and lowered them enough so that Sasuke's penis sprung out.

With rough hands and rough movements Naruto massaged Sasuke's shaft. But only for a couple of moments, before he was pushed harshly against the window again.

With gentleness and elegance gone, Sasuke pulled Naruto's jeans down in one swift movement, letting Naruto step out of them with just one foot, so they were still dangling around the other.

"Lube?" Sasuke lifted a brow questiongly, still having pushed Naruto against the window.

"Didn't you pack it??" Naruto asked, eyes widening in memory.

'I so knew I forgot to pack something!??'

"no." Sasuke released himself from the blond, and pulled his jeans up a little.

'Just need something oil based…' He walked around in the toilet, glaring in the cabinets in search of lubrication. - It didn't hurt to be considerate of Naruto and the fact that it would hurt like hell later if he didn't use something.

'Eureka!' Sasuke walked back to the half naked Naruto by the window, with prize in hand.

"Lotion?" Naruto quirked a brow at the bottle Sasuke had in hand.

"Shut up.. it works." Sasuke placed said bottle on a shelf nearby, and stepped close to Naruto again. Hardness still going very strong.

'God he should know how hot he looks when he looks like that..'

Sasuke fiercely resumed his ministration on Naruto's neck, pushing the blond even harder against the window than before, making the window vibrate slightly.

Pushing his pants down a little, Sasuke massaged their members against each other, feeling precum drip down his own penis.

A purr like whimper left the pinned blond.

Placing his hands back on Naruto's ass, he lifted the blond up against the window, and Naruto lashed his legs around Sasuke's waist, letting his pants dangle from his foot, and his arms around Sasuke's neck.

With little hesitation Sasuke leaned back and grabbed the lotion, and squirted some out in his hand, before dropping it uncaringly on the floor.

With dark orbs looking directly into sky blue ones, he lubricated himself and slowly entered the blond with no further warning, dragging small sounds of displeasure out of him.

Naruto leaned over, supporting on Sasuke, closing his eyes.

Sasuke kissed soft and comforting kisses along Naruto's collarbone, waiting for the blond to adjust to the sudden expansion.

After a few shallow intake of air, Naruto nibbled Sasuke's ear, and breathed an 'okay'.

With cautious movements, lasting for only minutes, Sasuke began to build up a steady pace, ever increasing little by little.

Naruto's pain subsided, and was soon replaced by a well-known feeling of mind blowing ecstasy.

"mmnn.. fuck Suke.." Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear, before leaning far over, supporting against the window he was being pushed so hard against.

Arching his back and trying to grip the glass for support, Naruto felt the waves tumbling over him as his wonderful and well skilled lover stroked over his spot.

A groan of pleasure was all that Sasuke could muster, as he dug deep inside the blond, stroking over that spot that send Naruto crying for more. There was nothing in the world more deeply erotic than seeing his blond boyfriend moaning like that.

Breathe hitching and eyes rolling, Naruto could feel Sasuke going hard inside him, making the glass behind him rub against his skin.

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes closed, his dark strands of hair sticking to his flushed face. He looked almost like he was concentrating, if not the groans, moans and other sounds not describable was heard.

".. Naru.." Sasuke breathed low and husky, opening his dark eyes at half mast, looking hazed into Naruto's.

Naruto leaned over, curling his arms yet again around Sasuke's neck securely, kissing Sasuke hungrily, making Sasuke respond with much same eagerness and wanting.

Making some distance between their bodies, Sasuke began to pump Naruto's neglected member in the same fast and hard manner as his thrusts, making Naruto release himself from the kiss, and arch his back, throwing his head violently back in the window.

'thonk'

"I.. – I 'm.." words kept dying over and over in Naruto's mouth, leaving no room for anything else than pants and moans. So with nothing else than a deep moan to announce that he was going to cum, Naruto came out on their shirts, leaving Sasuke only a few thrusts and a grunt of fulfillment behind.

Feeling spasms take over their bodies, Sasuke thrusted a couple of times, and felt himself come inside the very tight blond, emptying him completely.

Slowly pulling out of the blond and lowering Naruto back to the floor; Sasuke leaned against him for support. His knees was somewhat failing to stand after an upright fuck.

"My ass..!?"

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"It is burned! Like.. against the window! The fuck!?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke couldn't help but snigger.

"It aint freaking funny! Why are we always doing it everywhere else than in the soft bed..!?" Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart still beating fast through his chest. It was nice, the aftermath of sex. It always gave way for the sensation of tiredness and satisfaction, and combo that was utterly… warming.

"Like you don't enjoy it.." Sasuke said, lifting himself from Naruto, and pulling his pants up.

"I do.. I am just tired of getting assburns and what not" Naruto jumped in his pants again.

"Arhh great!"

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto.

"Not only do I have to change, we also have to clean the window!?" Naruto pointed on semen leftovers and lotion sticking to the window.

"Huh.. Let the maid clean it.." Sasuke lifted his shoulders uncaring.

"The maid!? Sasuke don't you think we should clean it up!" Naruto pulled his jacket of entirely and his shirt.

"Dobe.. They already know what we are here for, so why hide it anyway.." Sasuke smirked, before trailing off to the bedroom.

"oh.. "

".. and besides dobe.. I have sorta a surprise for you later.." Naruto beamed up by Sasuke's words.

"You do??" Naruto threw his shirt and quickly pulled off his pants, falling in the progress.

"Yea. But you have to late till later.." Sasuke pulled off his clothe and slung a towel around his body, and walked back to the bathroom.

"You're mean Sasu-chan.." Naruto said pouting, sitting on the floor, and pulling his socks off.

oOoOoWinterWonderlandoOoOo

"Sasuke where are we going??" Naruto fumbled with his hands in front of him, making sure Sasuke wasn't leading him in some random tree.

"Well.. It is a surprise is it not.." Sasuke held his hands tight over Naruto's blue eyes, no risking the blond idiot of his should see the surprise.

After walking some minutes, Sasuke pulled Naruto to a hold.

"Huh?? We finally here?" Naruto turning his head, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see anything.

Sasuke released his grip and Naruto slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the surrounding light.

"What.. Sasuke where are we.." Naruto glared around, seeing the dark night sky above them and the sparkling snow underneath them.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just closed his eyes.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto felt a little concerned of Sasuke's low response.

Sasuke opened his eyes looking out over the hill he had lead Naruto up on.

"You know.. we have been together this long.. ever since high school.. and.. I kinda like it.." Sasuke's word got low, and a tinge of pink hit his normally pale cheeks.

"Just… Look in the snow.." Sasuke pointed on a patch of snow, in front of Naruto.

Naruto sat down on his knees and dug with his hands until he found a little box buried in the patch of snow.

"Sasuke what is this??" Naruto glared up at Sasuke who had turned his head to the side letting his hair cover the even darker color of pink on his cheeks.

Naruto opened the box, eyes growing saucer wide.

'Is.. is it.. a ring?' Naruto took of his gloves and picked up the small round shape from the box.

He twirled it in the moonlight, seeing an inscription carved ever so gracefully in it.

"True stars never fade – 10/10 2002"

"It's true.. They don't.." Sasuke looked at Naruto, being almost as red as a tomato.

"Sasuke.. what-.." Naruto felt utter speechless, like no words would travel out of his mouth even if he wanted them to.

Sasuke sat down across from Naruto, taking the ring in his hand.

"I am not good at mushy stuff like this Naruto.. you know that.. but none the less.." Sasuke heaved a deep lungful of air, closing his eyes very shortly, before looking into Naruto's awestruck ones.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Not sure of either being mad, confused or happy, Naruto began to cry.

"Sasuke you baka!"

Sasuke glared.

"What have I done?" now Sasuke was confused, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"You made me cry!" Naruto sniffled.

Quirking a dark brow even more confused, Sasuke glared dumbfound at Naruto.

"How girly of me to cry when you propose.." Naruto sniffled and semi laughed.

Sasuke smiled. 'That dobe..'

"Is that a yes then?"

"What do you think?" Naruto said drying the last teardrops away and smiling.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." And with that Sasuke placed the simple titanium ring on Naruto's finger, and kissed Naruto's cold hand.

"I love you dobe.."

"I know.. love you too.. just so you know.." Naruto smiled, crawling close to Sasuke, and into his embrace.

The two of them sat there, on the snowy hill for what seemed to be forever, enjoying the crisp night air.

"…my ass is freezing off.." Naruto said, not even glaring at Sasuke beside him.

"Didn't it burn a while ago..?" a snort left Sasuke as he asked.

"Yes and now I am freezing.. Are you already arguing with your soon to be husband here!?" Naruto grinned.

'God I love him..' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Maybe.. " Sasuke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I guess it can't be helped.. Let's go back.." Naruto got up, and let his hand out for Sasuke to take hold of.

Sasuke took hold, and pulled Naruto down on him, very ungraceful.

"Oiii!?"

'thump'

"You know.." Sasuke interlaced their hands, as Naruto lay on him.

"This is exactly why I love you.."

"Why..?" Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Because I get to spend moments like these with you the rest of my life.."

**-**

**-**

**Everybody together; "****awwww****…!?" **

**I ****am tired now...****it**** is almost 2**** am.. ****and**** I have been sleeping like crap, so I am heading off to bed. **

**But I h****ope you guys like it, ****'****cause**** I sure had fun writing it!! X3**

**Remember – reviews make me so ever happy. - (though not the one's bout grammar and such- those will be used as toilet paper). **

**Lurve**** from ****tha ****perv.**


End file.
